


Heartbeat (Fanvid)

by Fannibalistic



Series: Heartbeats [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanvids, Heartbeats, M/M, Star Trek: AOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: Made this vid to accompany my fic I Dream In Colour (part 1 in this series)  and it features beautiful fanart made for that fic by sciencebluefeelings (hope you like it and that I incorporated your art in it! I was going to show you and see what you thought before posting but also wanted to surprise you).
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock Prime
Series: Heartbeats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540273
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Heartbeat (Fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciencebluefeelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebluefeelings/gifts).


End file.
